helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahashi Yuichi
Takahashi Yuichi (高橋諭一, born February 1, 1963 in Hokkaido, Japan) is a Japanese Arranger, Composer, Keyboardist, Programmer and Guitarist who has worked with Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION. He is also a singer and songwriter. Takahashi has contributed to many groups and soloists in Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION, including Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, T&C Bomber, W, Tanpopo, v-u-den, Petitmoni, Nakazawa Yuko, Minimoni, Melon Kinenbi, Matsuura Aya, Heike Michiyo, Goto Maki, GAM, Fujimoto Miki, C-ute, Country Musume, S/mileage, Tsunku, THE Possible, and Abe Natsumi. Takahashi has worked the most with . History Takahashi became active in 1989 after college, when he was signed to Warner Music and debuted as a singer. He released his debut single, "Jyuugatsu no Ame" (十月の雨) on October 10, 1990. Profile *'Name:' Takahashi Yuichi (高橋諭一) *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'''Bloodtype: '''B Credits 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! (arrangement) 3nin Matsuri *Chu! Natsu Party (arrangement) *HELLO! Mata Aou ne (arrangement) Afternoon Musume *Afternoon Coffee (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Semi (arrangement) *Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (arrangement) Country Musume / Country Girls *Docchi ga Kirei desu ka... (arrangement) *Kakumeichikku KISS (arrangement) *Koi Dorobou (arrangement) ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (arrangement) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (arrangement) *Wakkyanai (Z) (arrangement) *Sakura Chirari (arrangement) *Shiritsu Kyougaku (arrangement) *Sweeeets→→→Live (arrangement) *Aishiteru Aishiteru (arrangement) *Go Go Go! (arrangement) Dream Morning Musume *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (arrangement) Folk Songs *Koibito mo Inai no ni (arrangement) *Aki Demo Nai no ni (arrangement) *Furusato (arrangement) *Kamome wa Kamome (arrangement) *Nagori Yuki (arrangement) *Aa Yokatta (arrangement) *Salvia no Hana (arrangement) Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Real☆Little☆Girl (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Gin'iro no Telepathy (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *ENDLESS YOUTH (arrangement) *MI DA RA Matenrou (arrangement, guitar, programming) Minimoni *Minihamu Kisha (arrangement) *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ (arrangement, all instruments) *Oshaberi Suki ya nen (arrangement, all instruments) *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuru Version~ (arrangement, all instruments) *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ (arrangement, all instruments) *Mirakururun Grand Purin! (arrangement, guitar) *BE ALL RIGHT! (Minimoni Version) (arrangement) Morning Musume *Suki na Senpai (arrangement) *Jun LOVER (arrangement, programming, guitar) *YES! POCKY GIRLS (arrangement) *Sukiyaki (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (arrangement, all instruments) *Koe (guitar) *Rainbow Pink (arrangement) *Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki (arrangement, programming, guitar, chorus) *Haru Beautiful Everyday (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Yowamushi (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Daisuki 100 Manten (arrangement, programming) Morning Musume 20th *WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (arrangement) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Juunen Ai (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Itoshiki Tomo e (arrangement, programming, guitar) Muten Musume *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (arrangement, programming, guitar) Okai Chisato *Oolong Hai no Onna (arrangement) Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber *Go Go Tokyo (arrangement) *Office Love (arrangement) THE Possible *Young DAYS!! (arrangement) *Hatsukoi no Kakera (arrangement) *Anata ni Muchuu (arrangement) *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta (arrangement) *Otome Nazo Nazo (arrangement) *Abunai Doyoubi (arrangement) *Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai (arrangement) *Natsu no Tropical Musume. (arrangement) *Tabi no Mannaka (arrangement) *Kaze no Uwasa (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Koi no Rung Rung Paradise (arrangement) *TAWAWA Natsu Bikini (arrangement) v-u-den *Pajama na Jikan (arrangement) *Ano Natsu no Yoru (arrangement) W *Kanashiki 16sai (HEARTACHES AT SWEET SIXTEEN) (arrangement) *Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro (arrangement) *Jounetsu no Hana (PASSION FLOWER) (arrangement) *Robo Kiss (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Samidare Koi Uta (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka (arrangement, programming, guitar) Other *Sora ga Aru (music, arrangement, acoustic guitar, chorus) External Links *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Staff members Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:February Births Category:1963 Births Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2001 Additions